Sheriff Sabin
Sheriff Greg Sabin is the tertiary antagonist in Shark Night 3D protrayed by Donal Logue. He was a small town Sheriff from Sara's hometown on Lake Protrachian. Shark Night 3D He first appears when Sara is driving a boat to her house and meets her friends. After Nick offers him a beer, the sheriff takes it and drinks it, before telling the kids to have fun and be safe. Later, just after Malik's attack and Maya's death, Blake remembered a flare gun and races for it. He shoots it off to try and get a response. Sabin was in range, but is too busy drunk and listening to rock music to notice. Later that night after Gordon and Beth's deaths. Sabin comes to Sara's house and she and Nick explained everything, this leave him apprised by the situation. He feeds them his special soup to calm them while he calls for help and tells Nick and Sara everything will be fine. Nick after eating the soup starts to feel funny and soon passes out. Sara's dog Sherman also passes out after Nick accidentally spilled the soup on the floor and he immediately licked it. Sara and Sabin immeditely put him to bed in one of Sara's guest rooms. When Sara realises that Sabin is responsible for the sharks that killed her freinds, she tries to stab him with a knife but Dennis appears and disarms her. Sara tries to flee but is shot with a tranquilizer dart. Dennis and Red take the unconscious Sara and Sherman to their boat while Sabin takes the unconscious Nick to his shack by the lake. Nick soon awakens and finds himself tied to a chair by Sherrif Sabin. He realizes the truth demanding to know why they are doing this. Sabin then explains that 20 million people a year watch "Shark Week" and other related programming. He says there is a good percentage of those that would want to see the up close, real life shark attacks, Snuff films if you will so Sabin, Red, and Dennis decided to trap sharks, rig cameras on them and sic them on innocent people on the lake in the pursuit of money. The plan goes beyond normal psychotic behavior into pure greed. Nick tells him they are crazy but Sabin shows another side to the scheme claiming that he is tired of being a small town sheriff looked down on by the "rich kids" like Nick (even though the group treated him with respect). Death Sabin attaches a winch cable to Nick's chair and cuts his leg to draw some blood. At the same time Nick knocks over a gas can. Sabin dunks him briefly before bringing him back up. Nick gets a lighter from his pocket and proceeds to melt the zip tie that binds his hand. To buy time, Nick requests Sabin puts on some of his favorite music of Guns and Roses. With Sabin distracted, Nick breaks free and throws the lighter at the spilled gas which causes a fireball that sets Sabin on fire. Nick jumps out of the way as Sabin falls into the water. He then shuts the door to the opening as Sabin pleads for him to help him. Nick refuses and Sabin is devoured by the tiger sharks. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shark Night 3D Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters